Broken Bones
by VampFan539
Summary: Sookie has had enough of small town life and the troubles that plaque her like Eric for one .


**Disclaimer: C. Harris owns the characters. Rev Theory owns the song.**

I don't know what finally sent me over the edge. It could have been everything. My Gran being murdered, my first vampire lover Bill betraying me, the fairies that tortured me nearly to death. It could have been the fact I realized that my love life with the super natural creatures (Eric mostly) would never work out. I cried to myself at the injustices lady fate threw my way. I wanted him in a way that hurt to the very core. He made me want to weep to the heavens with joy and curse at them in the same breath. The man was infuriating at times. I felt so alone like the walls were closing in on me. I mean could we ever truly work out between us?

Oh hell who was I kidding of course it couldn't. For one he was going to live forever, I one the other hand would wrinkle and die eventually. Yeah it wasn't the real reason I was fighting this Eric relationship but whatever it worked for me in my present state of mind. One way or another the stress of my life had just finally broke me. Screw this small town and it's apparent attraction to the super natural. I would take myself away maybe for a short time maybe forever.

Without a word to anyone I packed a small suitcase into my car and began to drive. I had enough money make it a couple weeks then I'd worry about the rest later. No credit cards then people might be able to find me quicker. The tears began to fall and the thoughts in my head became worse. I rolled down my window trying to let the night air in maybe that would help. A few minutes trickled by and my thoughts grew worse. What if I was destined to be a fang banger? The tears threatened to overflow now so quick for a distraction I flipped on the radio.

Luck for once was on my side and it wasn't and ad for male enhancement but and actually song. Then the words to the song started and I realize my luck sucked. It was one of those songs that touched your heart and made you want to scream if you were having relationship woes. Regardless I turned the volume up as loud as it would go. song I loved it but it just hit so close to home. I pulled my car over to the side of the road and layed my head down on the sterring wheel.

_Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

But Oh  
Yeah

I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
So far from home  
I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
I'm so far away

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

I listened on as the song ended and wow did it ever make my day worse. It was a beautiful song I loved it but it just hit so close to home.

"So where are we going Lover?" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air in fact I banged my head against the roof of my car.

"Owwww shit! Eric? How in the hell did you get here?"

"I flew here. I felt a disturbance through the bond. Opened the door and sat here. Music must have been up to loud and you must have been in deep thought. " Damn bond hell why did I even try running away? My vampire had his own GPS tracking system.

"Well get lost. I don't want to be around vampires anymore. Your all more trouble then your worth." Instead of him leavening like I hoped he would he just laughed. Which caused me to get pissed.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I banged my hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Sookie your running away like a five year old would. Is this a cry for attention? Or maybe you just wanted a well dissevered spanking."

Hmmm a spanking from Eric. Oh imagine the possibilities that could lead to. Wonder what it would be like to have sex on the hood of the car. We could possibly move the seats around and…….NO SOOKIE focus girl. Your leaving because you need to find out what life can offer.

"Gosh Eric you sure do have a one track mind but no thanks on that spanking. I just need a break from Bon Temps."

"I don't think you are running from that lover." Argh he had that all knowing smirk on his face. I didn't want to stay I didn't want to be normal rational Sookie. I wanted to be crazy not in love with Eric Sookie.

"Get out!" I hissed and to my surprise he complied leaning against the open car window. He surprised me yet again.

"Please don't go."

The look he gave me was heart wrenching and one full of love and promises. It was the final straw while I could fight when he was a jerk I was helpless when he was nice. My anger at life deflated and I threw open my door he was by my side in a instant his arms holding me I breathed in his scent it was intoxicating. While there were many things we need to discuss for right now they could wait just a bit longer. Eric would help me figure things out and then maybe would could start to build a future together.

"I love you. And I'll always be here to mend your broken bones or a broken heart lover."

"I love you to Eric." I sniffled.

"Now lover about that spanking…"

The End!!

**An: Okay sorry that had to be written. Mostly just because I love that song. It's by Rev Theory. The song is called Broken Bones. They are just awesome I saw them in concert last night at Crue Fest 2 and they were the one of the best. So anyways please review and let me know what you guys think**


End file.
